Archive:Merissa
Merissa Seridale is self-proclaimed to be well intentioned, though is really a brat that doesn't realize how self-centered she is. Description Appearance Merissa is ridiculously short and still carries around some baby weight. It annoys her to no end, making her look her age and less so. Her hair is neatly layered and short, a "horrid shade of brown plainness." Her eyes are bright and she usually keeps a mixed expression of wonder and disdain. She wears just enough makeup to darken her lips and give her eyelids cute colors-- mostly pale blue. Personality "Meri Seri"-- as she was so horribly nick-named in school-- is a spoiled child with too much time on her hands. She is eccentric and talkative, finding random people to badger when she can. While she presents a front of annoying naivety, she is actually very intelligent and has deep-rooted contempt for most people. Meri is quite selfish without realizing, her thoughts placing her in the exact center of the universe. Everything else revolves around her, and disappears once it leaves her sight. She fancies herself a honest, sensible girl... somehow. History She lived in an affluent part of town, the second youngest of five sisters. She was given very little attention by her parents, the both of them overwhelmed with having so many girls and not enough energy. As a result, she spent most of her time following at the heels of her older sisters, receiving a mix of their personalities. Her mother pressured all of them to go out and find very wealthy, handsome husbands. Her immediate older sister, Jeshandra, took this to heart and tended to drag Meri along with her to all of the parties in town. While Meri thoroughly enjoyed herself, she never developed the promiscuity that Jesha was notorious for. Instead, Meri burdened herself with a very high standard for men and was constantly saddened by the lack of a prince-charming in her life. Merissa did very well in school, receiving high marks and charming her teachers like none other. Her arrogance soared, leading her to believe she could really go out and do as she pleased in the world. Naturally, her mother was completely against any idea of the sort, encouraging her to settle down and start with the grandchildren business. This horrified Meri, married life being neither romantic nor adventurous. After getting into countless arguments with her mother, and eventually father, Meri silently left one night and headed out on her own. She attempted to get into one of the prestigious mage academies in the city. Unfortunately, enrollment was closed for the year and none of the administrators would give her the time of day. She made her way, naturally, to the Church to see about a position as a "glamorous Priestess." She was quite shocked when given a tour of the place and a run-down on the lifestyle. She had no idea Priesthood was so boring and frumpy! As she was leaving the Church, dejected and fearing she would have to return home to be married off to "some fat, bald asshole with foot odor", an older boy called her name out. He was hiding off to the side, and she smiled as she realized how devilishly handsome he was. Already intrigued, she left with him and was told of another type of school she should look into... Misc Stories Coming soon. Category:Archived Characters